


Day 21: Shy

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [22]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aftercare, Age Difference, Bathing/Washing, Campbell is 19, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: “So do you want something?” Bill asks, smiling at his shy Campbell. “I’m okay.” Campbell says, shuffling his hips so that he could get more friction.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Day 21: Shy

Bill was sitting reading the paper after dinner when Campbell came and sat in his lap. “Hello.” He smiles, the boy resting his head against Bill’s chest as he moves the paper slightly so that he can continue reading it. Campbell sighs heavily, nuzzling his head into Bill’s shirt and bringing a finger up to toy with a button on Bill’s shirt. “Are you okay?” Bill asks and Campbell nods, unbuttoning Bill’s top button. The older man didn’t think much of it and continued reading an article. Once a few buttons were undone. Bill starts to notice that there was a little tightness in Campbell’s jeans. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Campbell nods again, pushing the fabric of Bill’s shirt aside so that he could press his lips against Bill’s collarbone. Bill turns the page of the newspapers, leaning back a little so that Campbell’s crotch falls against his, the boy shivering at the connection. “This is an interesting article.” Bill says with a small smile, scratching the back of the boy’s head gently. “Yeah?” Campbell asks, moving his hips into Bill’s. “I’ll probably skim through it once more unless you want to do something else.” Campbell shakes his head, biting at Bill’s collarbone. “Well let me know.” 

Bill puts the paper down on the coffee table stretching a little, his hips bucking up and pushing up against Campbell’s teasingly. Campbell groans, sliding his hands onto Bill’s shoulders under his shirt. “Your hands are a little cold.” Bill smiles, massaging the boy’s hips gently. “I’m a little cold.” Campbell says, rubbing his nose into Bill’s neck. “Do you need warming up?” Bill says, sliding his hands up Campbell’s back. “It’s okay.” Campbell whimpers, rocking his hips against Bill’s thigh. “If you want something, I want you to ask for it.” Bill scratches the bottom of Campbell’s neck. “Yeah.” Campbell whispers, scraping his teeth against Bill’s neck. “So do you want something?” Bill asks, smiling at his shy Campbell. “I’m okay.” Campbell says, shuffling his hips so that he could get more friction. “As long as you are okay.” Bill closes his eyes, arms behind his head. Campbell moans gently, brushing his hands down Bill’s body, unbuttoning his shirt further, wanting to feel close to the man. Campbell rests his head against Bill's chest, mouth agape as his hand slides round Bill’s hips and onto his back. 

“Bill.” Campbell whispers, biting into the man’s neck having brought himself over the edge with just Bill’s thigh. “Bill?” He says a little louder, curling up into the man’s neck and wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing the bite mark he just left. “Are you okay?” Bill asks, looking down at Campbell and rubbing the boy’s back. “I did want something earlier.” Campbell tells him, resting against Bill’s hand that was scratching his cheek gently. “I know bud, you were just a little shy weren’t you?” He soothes, moving his other hand to keep Campbell’s legs in his lap. “Did you?” Campbell nods before Bill finishes the question, he tries to open his legs feeling a little uncomfortable. “Let’s get you out of these.” Bill rubs his hands over Campbell’s knees. “Do you want a shower or bath?” Campbell’s cheeks go red, nuzzling his face into Bill’s shoulder. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. Come on, let’s run a nice warm, bubbly bath.” Campbell nods, keeping his arms around Bill’s neck as he stands. 

Campbell sits wrapped in a blanket on the toilet seat as he watches Bill run the bath. “I think we should wash your hair as well. It’s getting a little greasy.” Bill ruffles Campbell’s hair, before moving to pour some bubble mixture in the warm water and swirling it with his hand. “Okay are you ready?” Campbell nods, watching as Bill strips off his work trousers and boxers, getting into the bath. “Come here.” Bill holds his arms out, lifting Campbell into the bath and against his chest. “This is better.” Campbell sighs, closing his eyes, playing with the fingers on one of Bill’s hands. “Nice and warm.” Bill smiles, kissing Campbell’s hair. Bill grabs a cloth, damping it before sliding it to Campbell’s thigh. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He rubs it gently against Campbell’s thigh before moving to clean the other one. Campbell shivers a little, turning his head and settling down against Bill’s chest. “Shall we wash your hair?” Campbell makes a little whimper as a no. “Okay, let’s have a little rest then.” 

Bill noticed that Campbell was asleep when he looked down, the boy’s breathing was calmer and his face was more relaxed. “Campbell, we’ve got to wake up now.” Bill sits up, grabbing the jug from the side of the bath, scooping up some water. “Let’s wake up, just for a few minutes.” Campbell groans, not wanting to wake up. Bill rests a hand over Campbell’s eyes, pouring the water over his hair, before grabbing the shampoo. “I’m just going to wash your hair.” Bill warns, massaging the shampoo into Campbell’s hair, lathering it up before grabbing the jug again. “Okay keep still.” Bill pours the water over, moving his fingers through the boy’s hair to wash the shampoo out. Campbell shakes his head, water spraying a little. “Okay let’s get out of the bath now.” Bill lifts the boy up and onto the bath mat. “Stay there.” Bill tells Campbell who was practically falling back asleep standing up. Bill gets out the bath, wrapping a towel around Campbell before wrapping one around himself. “Go sit on the bed, I’m going to grab a brush so we can brush your hair after we dry it.” Bill kisses the top of the boy’s wet hair as he trails off to the bedroom. 


End file.
